lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Developers
Yes, they are still in this game, but they have moved to different locations. Luckily, they are in the same general fields as they were in the original. Thanks to the anon pointing out the locations. You must have the miracle.exe + mirai.exe combination equipped to communicate with them. Their dialogue between the PC, Wiiware, and PS Vita versions differ. *Samieru Room: Temple of Moonlight (B-3), below where the Axe was. Use the Katana or Axe. *duplex Room: Gate of Illusion (D-4), in the wall to the right of the spikes. *Naramura Room: Inside the goddess statue in Tower of the Goddess (D-5) *NicaLiS Room: Somewhere in Tower of Ruin (NicaLiS wasn't part of the 32-bit PC version, so they are probably not in the English edition.) Dialogue Samieru PC: To our regulars, hello there. To our new players, pleased to meet you. I'm Samieru. I handle programming and sound. Somehow, all the programming this time fell on poor little me. So if there're any odd bits...I'm sorry about that. The WiiWare version of La-Mulana perfectly programmed for the Wii, really making use of all the capabilities of the Wii. Thus, in order to make the transition to the PC version the core had to be completely reconfigured. It was a lot more trouble than we thought it would be. We thought, if we're going to go to all this trouble anyway we may as well take it even further, and added the ability to change the language, graphics, and sound, widescreen display support, and even the ability to go to hell in the beginning. Plus, we've completely revamped Time Attack mode. The look hasn't really changed, but the content is really different. Wonder what we'll make next...see you next time! Wiiware: :: Well well, hi to the regulars and how do you do to those who coming at the first time. This is Me. Samieru. Are you all enjoying the first NIGORO's WiiWare, LA-MULANA? Recall that days...creating opening demo in a hotel in Amsterdam. Somehow the schedule lap over the World Cup. Means supposed to be released at the season of Brazil World Cup next time!? I directed the sound effects, selectable editers tools, enemy characters, and gizmo program. Resent, as wrigting this bit, I'm on the Amphisbaena program. Other staff says "The enemy is filled with murderous intent." but not like that. All of them can be defeated by main weapons. Ahhhh exhausted by the way. As is to be expected, it is hard to create this voluminous game with 2 other members for one year. It was our first experience with making a Wii game and the start was full of trouble, so want to have some time off for a while...impossiblle though. So now, see you next time. Oops, it's dawning already. PS Vita: Hello to all newcomers! And to those who've come back for more, thank you for buying the Vita version. I'm samieru, in charge of sound, tools, and object programming. I rewrote the engine myself for the PC version, but I left all that to Pygymy Studio this time. Thanks, guys! I didn't gave much time, but I did manage to contribute a little to the monster compendium. Whether you're an unlucky newcomer overwhelmed by the sheer volume or a veteran La-Mulanan just out to find differences between version, definitely play through to the end. Anyway, see you next time! : Naramura PC: Hello there, Naramura, boss of everyone, here! I'm the one who thought up this game, and added all the new irritating traps. Originally created as an amateur PC game, the remake is now being released again as a PC game. To all of you who fell victim to our merciless traps that swoop down on your when you least expected it, I say congratulations. To all of you who kept thinking "do I really have to beat this guy to move on to the next level?" and kept being killed by the same monster, I say thank you. That's right, this is Naramura, the father of La-Mulana! Har har har. La-Mulana is standing up for Japanese Indie-games worldwide! I would love to see this game really get people into Japanese indie-games. But...its sort of unclear as to how much a game that can only be enjoyed by people who like the idea of being killed over and over by the 'father of the ruins' can contribute. Hahahaha. Wiiware: :: Hi,this is Naramura, the boss. Took long time, Money's gone. The software of such voluminous is about 1000 points, then how much we need sell this to I can eat properly. It can't be possible to release the game with such a volume, well I don't wanna anyway. Will LA-MULANA be the NIGORO's advertising software, in series, or a movie? You can enjoy LA-MULANA on your own but why don't you combine with the friends on the net, show your super play movie and give the idea to NIGORO. We take up the idea, and Let's play all together. Playing is a fun even if it becomes what yeats old! PS Vita: Hey there, it's me. The guy that made the game! I'm a bit nervous, as this is my first release in a while on a game console. I'm tired of console releases, so for this Vita port I decided to leave it all to PYGMY Studio. Even so, I ended up getting my hands dirty with it here and there. NIGORO is kind of an annoying developer. PYGMY Studio lives by their concept of "More people wll be able to enjoy the Vita version!" They have a different setup than other models. I helped with the puzzles and the walkthrough and things for the Vita port. In order to get more people to play, you usually lower the difficulty, but I decided to rain divine punishment on you all.. Yup. Pople like divine punishment, don't they? You'll all thank me one day. "Oh master, thank you for the punishment!", you'll say. Wahahahaha. duplex PC: Hi, I'm duplex. I have done practically nothing in terms of this PC version. Pretty much just some rummaging in the back. And you're thinking, if that's the case why are you writing this? Well, NIGORO likes to be as close to the players as possible. Thus, this message fulfills some sort of need. I guess. If you're wondering just how close NIGORO is to its players, let me give you an example. In this version of La-Mulana, press one button and assume the shield stance and your shield stays out. This is the result of a comment we received on our website from a player of the previous version of the game. We thought, if we could just make one player happy, that would be something... and so we did it. That's what NIGORO is all about. At some point, we'd like to be able to show the messages we've received from players in our games. Anyway, see you next time! Wiiware: :: Hi, this is duplex. Sorry to have hidden in such a place. Everybody allright? I'm getting the gripes. Why? I bump into the limit of the media size out of the gate. To those who thought that the resolution of LA-MULANA is low!, well actually, the texture with better resolution had been made at first, but we found out the capacity's not enough and made lower to half resolution confusedly. Even the other day, Mr.Naramura reduced the texture size and also he says 'the reduced bit is mine! won't give it anyone'. Now we are in the mid of battle royal. Hum... But then, I'm a programer like a attractive Mr crook, so if the capacity is not enough then rip off by dropping the color number.What a cool story, never the others can emulate. well, this game you're playing now might be more colorful...Hum... PS Vita: Hullo, I'm duplex. I programmed the base game. The gaming hardware is lighter, but the La-Mulana game remains as heavy as ever. I had just about nothing to do with this Vita port. I basically just watched from the sidelines. I did notice that whule I expected a port to the Vita would be easy, it proved not to be so. But we couldn't give up, so through a lot of dense phone conversations with Pygmy Studio, we managed to pull it off. Yep, I didn't do all the hard work, though :P I basically excluded myself. Why, you ask? La-Mulana 2! I'm doing my best to get the gears of La-Mulana 2 in motion. I'm trying to keep the basics of this sequel the same, but different. If you like this, stay tuned for the next game! I'll make a note somewhere to definitely get it ported to Vita as well... Category:Characters